The Princess and The Outlaw
by Chibi Makoto
Summary: AU fic 17 is an outlaw that has finally gotten captured, but when the Princess runs into him plans suddenly change... It takes place on the planet Vegitasei. **ON HOLD**
1. Captured

The Princess and The Outlaw

  
  
  
  


Ok, well I'm writing this fic for my friend Vegeta's lil Princess. She's been bugging me to write a Bra/17 fic so I'm going to try and write this. I got this from her ideas too. ^^ It's an AU too! 

'Thoughts'

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or anything that has to do with it.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


There were lots of them, all around him. He didn't have any other choice then but to give up and go with them and see what fate had in store for him. This was really out of character for him, normally he would have been able to get away safely without a scratch but they finally caught him. He knew where he was headed, up to the castle of Vegitasei to see what fate the king had in store for him. Knowing that King Vegita was very cold and heartless he assumed by this time tomorrow or in a couple of days he'd be either dead or wishing that he was dead. 

In a matter of no time they were finally at the castle. He struggled against the guards who were pulling him up to the main doors, hoping that somehow he could get away from them, even if he was tied up. He had no such luck though.

He could hear voices as he was pulled inside the castle. He knew that the king would be inside that room that they were heading towards. As the guards pulled him reluctantly into the room he saw king Vegita with a little smirk on his face. The guards bowed down to the king also Kmaking 17 bow down with them.

Vegita just paced back and forth for awhile with his arms crossed over his chest. After awhile he spoke, "So, this is the infamous 17 that has been parading around my planet causing the rebels to rise up." 17 didn't speak, he only looked down at the ground awaiting to see what his sentence was going to be. King Vegita smirked even more now, "I'll take a day to think about your sentence, for now you shall spend the rest of the day and night down in the dungeon," with that said the guards got up making 17 get up with them and pushed him not to gently down to where he would be staying and awaiting his sentence, the dungeon. 

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


The beautiful blue haired princess walked around slowly in the garden admiring how pretty some of the flowers were. She would look around every now and then to see if anyone was following her. She had ditched the guards that were forced to follow her wherever she went. She got so sick of them always being around and her father was so overprotective sometimes. He never let her go off and do anything on her own now that she had grown up. At least the guards were dumb enough and easily fooled so she could get away and be by herself for once. Sighing to herself, she looked back up at the castle. 'Maybe I'll have a little fun now,' she thought to herself, darting towards the nearest entrance to the castle. The princess smiled to herself as she entered the castle and made sure that no one was around in that area, 'since daddy never lets me go off and explore the castle by myself ever and forbids me in certain areas I'll just have to go and have a little fun exploring right now,'the princess thought to herself and headed down towards the lower level of the castle.

  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


17 rubbed the side of his arm as he got up from where the guards had thrown him into the dungeon. He just glared at them as they left laughing and mocking him. This had finally seemed like the low point in his life. It was dark and moist down in the dungeon. He walked over to were there was a little hole on the door and peered out, only to see that there was a guard that was supposed to be standing watch but was sleeping instead, nearby. He walked back over to the other side of the "room" that he was put in and sat down next to the wall. He had an expression on his face that was unreadable, and his eyes were just as cold as ice. If someone were to look into them at that very moment it would have sent chills down their spine. He just had to wait and see what the almighty king had planned for him. 

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Princess Bra walked around quietly in some area that she had never seen before. It was very dark and quiet, and she could hear the sound of her footsteps as they hit the hard surface of the ground. She rounded a corner and ran into something hard, making her fall backwards and land on the ground. She rubbed her arm and looked up to see what she had run into. "Princess! Are you alright?" said one of the two guards that were in front of her, they had been laughing about something and hadn't watched where they were going. She quickly stood up and said, "Watch where you are going next time!" The guards bowed down slightly, not daring to look up and look her in the eye, for fear for their lives. "Now move on! Before I change my mind and have you sent off or worse kill!" With that said the guards quickly left as fast as they could. 

Glad that they didn't notice her without her own guards being around she decided to be more careful about where she was going. She continued walking until she heard voice coming from behind her. "She was down there, we just ran into her a minute ago," said a male voice that sounded somewhat scared. 'Oh great!' Bra thought to herself as she quickly looked around for a place to hide. She heard footsteps coming from the other end of the hall, where she was originally headed too. She quickly ducked behind one of the object that was in the hall for decoration. She hear the footsteps of the guard quickly run by, then she could hear yelling not to far off behind her. 'Ok, I have to somehow get out of this area and back up to my room, before they find me so that I can just play the little innocent act and say that I was up in my room the whole time, besides if daddy found me wandering around I'll probably never be alone by myself again!' Bra thought to herself. 

She glanced around and quickly made a dash for where the guard that had just past her left from. She glanced around and saw one door, opened it and quickly dashed inside. She entered the room and closed the door behind her thinking that she could hide out for a little while in the room and then leave. She saw another little room that was attached to the one that she was in now and decided to go and hide in there, just incase they came into this room that she was now in. She quickly walked up to the door and found it locked. She tried everything she could to get it open. Even with her Saiya-jin strength she couldn't get the door to budge, not even a little. She looked around and saw a pair of sparkling golden keys. She quickly grabbed them shoved them into the door, turned them, and opened the door as quickly as she could. She grabbed the keys before shutting the door behind her. She leaned up against the door and closed her eye's catching her breath. When she opened them again, her bright sparkling blue eyes met cold blue icy eyes.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Ok! ^^ I had a lot of fun writing this! I hope that you like it. Please R&R! I want to hear what you have to say about it. I don't want any stupid flames though. ~.~ Hopefully I'll get around to writing the next part soon! ^^ ~*~Makoto~*~


	2. The Meeting

The Princess and the Outlaw 

by Chibi Makoto 

AN: So sorry!! I know that I haven't updated anything in a really long time! This is a hard fic to write though. I can't decide on if I should make it a long or a short fic. Well anyway, here's the next part...I don't know where I'm headed with this fic just quite yet...remember this is an AU. 

'Thoughts' 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Bra gasped as she saw a man in front of her. Fear was starting to run up and down her body. She could see that he was a little shocked to see her, but this was her chance to get out of there while he was still in shock. She quickly turned around and started to try and get the door to open back up. It wouldn't budge. She then remember that she had the keys in her hand. Reaching through the bars on the door she tried to find the lock but the princess was in such a panic that she dropped the keys. The keys fell to the ground with a loud clang as they hit the stone floor. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

17 sat there in shock. This was the last thing that he would've expected to happen. What were the chances of a beautiful girl coming in through that dungeon door at that moment? He could see that she was scared. He came out of being in shock when he heard a clanging noise. He quickly scrambled to his feet, and soon a little smirk spread over his face. 

"Well well well. What do we have here?" He said approaching her. The girl had turned around quickly and scrambled to the the farthest wall away from him and pressed her body up against the wall as if it would help her get farther away. 17 just chuckled and walked a little closer to her. "Don't you move another step closer to me! You hear?" the girl had threatened. 

17 not looking at all scared by her little threat inched just a little closer to the area that she was in. "What's going to stop me, hmm?" He said getting even closer to her. He reached up and brushed some of her blue hair out of her face with his hand but it was soon smacked away by her. "You're a feisty one, aren't you?" he said giving off a little chuckle. 

"Don't you touch me! My father would kill you for that! Do you have any idea who I am???" She was now getting angry, her fear seemed to have vanished all of a sudden. 

"Lets see...." 17 said looking her over. "The royal seal," he said while pointing to the front of her dress. "You're a royal then...only they are allowed to wear the mark of the royal family," he ended giving off a little snort. 

"I am the royal Princess of this planet, Bra Vegita, and if you so try to lay a hand on me you'll be dead within seconds," she said narrowing her eyes. 

"Now now Princess. Lets not get so angry. We haven't been properly introduced. I am the infamous 17, and judging by the look on your face right now you have heard about me," he said giving off a little smirk, "Besides, aren't you the one the guards are looking for? I heard them say something about you and they lost you it seems. Oh daddy will be happy with your actions now won't he. Running into the cell of an outlaw that he hates. Also, if anyone knew that you were here, they would've been down here by now, don't you think? Your little threats mean nothing to me. I could've killed you already but I need you in order to get out of here," 17 said with an evil glint in his eye. 

"Wha-" The princess started to question, but stopped when she heard voices coming from outside. She then turned to the door and was about to scream when a hand covered her mouth. "Now now Princess, no one's going to help you right now. Be a good girl and go along with my plan on escaping and I might not kill you in the end." 

17 then grabbed both of her hands around her back, and listened to the voices outside. 

Keys soon started to clang as the door opened up with two guards entering. "You stay here! Watch the damn prisoner! We need someone on guard at all time!" 

"Yes sir!" 

17 then started to laugh. The two guard quickly glanced over at him and you could see the look of shock on their faces as they saw that the Princess was in there. 

"Now boys," 17 started, "I want you to open up this door for me right now, oh and don't try anything stupid. I have your dear princess here and I won't hesitate to kill her. You open the door!" He demanded looking at one of the guards. "And you," he said glancing at the other one, "Order a ship to be ready for leaving this solar system right now, no questioned asked. And do not alert any other guards or the princess gets it." 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Bra couldn't believe what was happening. It was 17! The outlaw that her father was always talking about. They had finally captured him and she just had to go and explore and walk straight into the dungeon area. She was a little scared but she also got this feeling of excitement. 'Wait a second Bra. Excitement?! This guy is probably going to kill you! He's using you as a ticket out of here,' her mind was saying to her making her come back to reality and having fear once again start to creep all over her. The grip that 17 had on her arms behind her back wasn't loosening up at all and he still had one hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming. 'Oh god, what have I got myself into now,' she thought to herself. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

AN: Well there's the second part. ^^ I hope you liked it. I had fun writing this part. Oh yeah. I also forgot that some stupid person flamed me on this fic. ok well thanks for giving me my first real flame ^^ I was waiting for someone to do that. Also your little comment "Take it like a man" o_O er...I'm a woman, you little freak. Also I did say that this fic was an AU from the start. --; some people...anyway...Thanks for all the other review!! ^^ ~ Chibi Makoto ~


	3. The Get Away

The Princess and The Outlaw  
  
AN: Okie dokies...sorry this has taken me awhile to get out the next part but I was very busy towards the end of the school year with graduation and all. This is getting harder for me to write also because I'm not 100% sure on where this is going to end up. Anyways...I'll just write and see where it goes. ^^  
  
Disclaimer ~ I do not own anything that has to do with DBZ or DBGT.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The guard that was ordered to open up the cell door quickly did so and stepped back. 17 pushed the Princess, not so gently, out into the main area of that small dungeon room. He glanced over at the other guard, who was older, that was ordering a ship to leave the docking bay right away, to make sure that he wasn't saying anything that would give his escape plan away.   
  
"You! Give me your weapon and your uniform," 17 said to the younger guard who had let them out of the dungeon cell. The guard was reluctant at first but once 17 made a few motions like how he could kill the princess the guard quickly obeyed. Then after the older guard was done making the call to the shipping dock, 17 then made him do the same as the younger guard. He then pushed them into the cell and locked the door.  
  
He then picked up one of the uniform's that was lying on the ground and threw it at Bra. "Put this on," he said. Bra held it away from her like it was some year old piece of garbage. She then turned to him opening her mouth to protest but quickly shut it and started to blush once she saw him starting to undress himself so that he could wear the other guard's uniform. Quickly she turned around as fast as she could, trying to make herself stop blushing.  
  
"Well, are you going to just stand there? Come on, get moving! Put that thing on now!" She heard him yell from behind her. She stopped blushing by now and quickly turned around to face him. "I am not going along with this. You can go and escape by yourself, I will not be someone's little hostage. And I-"   
  
"You will do as I say! The guard said that two people were going to be leaving the shipping dock, and your that second person that shall be leaving with me. Now put the damn uniform on, or do I have to do it for you?"  
  
Bra narrowed her eyes down at him. She could feel her temper starting to flare up by the minute. Now I wish that I had trained more with my father... she sighed to herself and glanced at 17 who was still staring at her.  
  
"At least turn around, can't a girl have some privacy?" She said. He then turned around slowly. She made sure that there was no way that he could see her and quickly put on the "disgusting" uniform. She then walked forward to where 17 was and crossed her arms over her chest.   
  
"Good. Now put this on and lets go," he said, handing her a hat to finish off the disguise.  
  
They then walked out of that little room that they were in and out into the main hallway. 17 had one of the guard's blaster weapon's in hand just so the princess wouldn't get any idea's about running away. Making sure the coast was clear and no one was heading their way, they soon made their way up and out to the main hall.  
  
Voices could be heard from the other side of doors as they passed by. Bra put her hand on one of the doors hoping that maybe she could get it open and get someone's attention but 17 saw this and grabbed her arm pulling her back and putting the blaster weapon up to her face.  
  
"I told you not to get any ideas...Princess.." he hissed, "Now lets go."  
  
Dragging her along behind him now, down many hallways and threw many doors. They had finally made their way to the shipyard, where 17 would be making his escape. Glancing around, the docking bay seemed to have less people around, probably searching for their beloved Princess. Seeing the ship that was ready to leave, and taking it for the one that was commanded for them, he grabbed Bra's arm roughly making her stand slightly in front of him while he pressed the blaster into her back.  
  
"Now just look down slightly, Princess, and just follow along...lets just hope that no one should recognizes you for their own sake," he whispered. Bra struggled a little to get him to loosen his grip on her but it was no help.  
  
They stepped forward and the guard that was in front of the ship spoke, "You two the ones who requested the emergency ship launch?" He looked at the two that were standing in front of him strangely.  
  
"Yes, that would be us," 17 said, getting the guards attention because he had been eyeing Bra with a weird look.  
  
"Alright. Just sign here and you can get going. Surprised they'll let you leave though, with the that stuck up bratty Princess running around. Probably trying to runaway again," the guard said as 17 scribbled some name you couldn't read on the paper that he gave him. Hearing what the guard said Bra quickly rose her head anger blazing in her eyes.  
  
"Well I never! How dare you call me such a thing, I- ow!" 17 quickly grabbed Bra and drug her aboard onto the ship.   
  
"What the hell?! Princess?!" the guard yelled shocked. He then ran over to his station to hit a big red button that sounded off the alarm, while grabbing his blaster gun on the way.  
  
With the alarm blazing many voices were heard heading over in the docking bays direction.  
  
Jumping quickly into the cockpit, 17 started pushing a bunch of buttons on the control panel to get the ship moving. The engine soon roared into gear and he quickly hit the launch button, hoping that they would get a head start in front of the other ships that were being prepared to launch after them.  
  
"You just had to open you big mouth didn't you?!" 17 yelled at Bra, as they were soon soaring through space now.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: ok well I think that I'll just stop right there. This part seemed kind of corny to me....haha. ^^ Sorry if it was too short but I rather save the chase for the next chapter. ^^ R&R please, and maybe give me some ideas for the next part. I don't know when the next part shall be out because I start college soon. 


	4. Space

The Princess and the Outlaw   
  
by Chibi Makoto   
  
AN: Well, well, here's the next part! ^^ I hope that this will be a little bit longer than the last but I'm not promising anything here. Here we go....   
  
  
  
Disclaimer ~ I do not own DBZ or DBGT.   
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
A lower class guard was soon running as fast as he could down the many halls of the palace. Panting for his breath but not slowing down any, he finally made it to where he was headed. He burst threw the main palace doors where a meeting was being held by the King.   
"Your highness!" he panted and bowed down slightly, "Th...the...princess!"   
  
"What? How dare you interrupt this meeting like this! What about my daughter?" The King questioned.   
  
"She...she ran away from the royal guards watching her. Somehow she ended up with 17, he's escaped and he has her held hostage, sir."   
  
"Escaped?! What?!" The King yelled standing up quickly, "How did this Happen?! I want them captured, NOW! Make sure that my daughter does not get harmed or lives will be at stake!" The King said, then headed out and into the transport area to get an explanation for this chaotic news, the lower class guard in tow.   
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
Seeing that they had a head start from the Vegitasei guards, 17 put the ship on autopilot setting it to still fly at full speed.   
  
"You know it won't take long for them to catch up to us," a voice spoke behind him.   
"Oh really? We'll just have to see about that Princess," 17 said, smirking.   
  
"Once my father hears about this, about how you took me hostage, he'll hunt you down and kill you himself," she said.   
  
17 just chuckled at her as he walked over in her direction.   
  
"You'll see. I might even feel sorry for you once we are captured," she said glancing over at the control panel.   
  
"Don't get any idea's there Princess," 17 said following her gaze, "If you feel like trying to take over the ship, you better think twice, first you have to know how to operate it, and then hack through my codes that I've put into the system. Good luck."   
  
He then left to go explore the ship and look for some food, leaving the Princess behind.   
She watched as he left the control room and crossed her arms over her chest. I can't believe this guy. I have to get out of this...but how? She sighed to herself and flopped down in one of the nearby chairs.   
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Your highest," the guard said bowing down to the King who stood in front of him. "We're doing as much as we can to track down that ship that they're on. We should be able to find them soon...The Elite has left also, heading in the direction that they left in."  
  
"Soon? I want you to find them NOW! I do not want my daughter harmed by that damned outlaw! Who is responsible for letting her go unattended? Bring them to me now!" the King shouted.  
  
"Yes your majesty," the guard said bowing timidly and running off.  
  
A few minutes later the guard that was assuring the King, had appeared again with two other guards who had walked in with him. The two guards bowed down and knelt in front of him. Not daring to look up at their King.  
  
"So...you two are the reason why my daughter is out there now," he said, in more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Y-yes...your highest...." they both answered slowly with fear on the tip of their words, still no daring to look up at all.  
  
The King sat there for a minute, staring at the two pathetic beings in front of him. A murderous glint flashed in his eyes and he then held out his hand quickly powering up, sending a strong blast towards the two guards that knelt before him. They didn't have time to move or even protest. In a matter of seconds all that was left of them was dust and ash.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been at least a couple of hours or so. Just sitting there soaring threw endless space. Bra had no idea where they were planning on going. She just hoped that he father had sent out the Vegitasei Royal Warrior Elite after them already.  
  
She sighed to herself, while still sitting in the big pilot seat of the ship. She leaned forward resting her elbows on the desk like control panel in front of her, and resting her head in her hands. She still had no idea on how to get out of this.  
  
She looked out the window in front of her. All she could see were endless stars that were so far away. Every now and then they would pass by a planet that you could see from their distance. 17 didn't want the ship to be picked up by any other radar so he had the ship stay far away from the passing planets.  
  
Just then the ship shook a little. "What the-" Bra grabbed onto the edge of her seat. She hated when ships did that. It had hit a little patch of a turbulence air pocket. Just then the ship decided to do it again. This time a lot rougher. Bra tried to stay steady but was thrown forward and into the control panel. Her upper body landed on top of it, making the ship fly off in another direction, while a big "WARNING" alert in red flashed over the screens. 17 had been bluffing the whole time about some "secret code" he said he put on it. Panicking Bra quickly got up and off of the control panel.  
  
"Ooh! No!" she shouted at it, pushing a couple button's here and there trying to set things straight again. She didn't know how to fly a ship. She tried to set everything all back to normal but it wasn't working.   
  
She could hear approaching footsteps coming in from the other end of the ship.   
  
She looked out the window in front of her and screamed as she saw a big asteroid in front of them. They were going to crash if something didn't happen quickly, and soon!  
  
"What the hell did you do?!" she heard 17 scream at her.  
  
Looking out of the front window also, he quickly pushed her, not so gently, out of the way and tried to get the ship to turn away from the big approaching rock they were about to smash into. The ship made a quick turn but it wasn't good enough. One side of the ship scrapped up against the giant rock making some more "WARNING" signs flash.  
  
Some more big red letters soon came across the screen telling them that one of the wings was damaged.   
  
"Just great..." 17 said, "You just had to see if you could try and fly back home didn't you?"  
  
"What?! No, no! I didn't do that. We hit that big turbulence air and it threw me up into the control panel," Bra said truthfully.  
  
"Right, that's a nice story there, Princess," he said sneering.  
  
"I'm telling you the truth! Hey! Let go of me-"  
  
17 had walked over to her and grabbed one of her arms.   
  
"We have to land now because of you, and get that wing repaired. It shouldn't take that long but I'm not taking anymore chances of you trying to escape or do anything else that will kill us," he said while pushing her down in some nearby chair.   
  
She landed in it not so softly, as he grabbed her hands and tied them up to the chair, then looped it around her stomach area, and tightening it down.   
  
"I'm telling you the TRUTH! How dare you tie me up like some criminal! Let me go now!" she screamed at him struggling against the ropes the whole time. She screamed and kicked her feet, but the only luck that she got was almost kicking him right in the face. Other than that, she couldn't get the ropes to become any looser around her.  
  
"Well see about letting you loose later Princess," he said walking away from her and back to the control panel of the ship. They would be approaching a nearby planet soon that might be able to help them mend up the wing of the ship. That is if they would be able to land the thing...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: There you have it! I'm glad that it didn't take me like a month to write this next part. x_x; haha. But I just did start college and I'm way behind on my studying. .; Ugh...I really don't want to study. My birthday is today though (Sept 16th). ^^ Well I hope that I'll get to the next part maybe soon. We'll have to see about that. Oh yeah and sorry if this story is starting to go down hill....I still think it's going that way, but maybe it'll come back up later? heh. ^^ See ya! ~ Makoto 


	5. Landing and The Elite's New Orders

The Princess and The Outlaw

by Chibi Makoto

AN: erm...ok. Well I''m guessing that this story really did go *WAY* downhill because I lost a good amount of reviewers. ^^;; Oh well, that''s ok because I still got reviews. So Thanks Whitty (Elf), Lady Moonpearl, and Goten''s Girl. School was keeping me from writing this next part, oh and also my Inuyasha obsession that I''ve seemed to develop... . I just love it though! Oh and I added a little Trunks in this chapter. Ok well enough of my babbling, onto the next part! ^^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A certain lavender haired Prince was walking down the many corridors of the large ship he was in charge of. He had just received word that his father had another urgent task for him and the Warrior Elite to handle. This would''ve been fine but he was already in the middle of another mission. If they had to go and change coordinates now they wouldn''t be able to finish the purge in time and thus lose this planet and it''s moon''s. All he needed was at least another week or so and he would have it but his father had called and said for the whole Vegitasei Warrior Elite to change directions, as soon as possible, and head in the opposite direction to go after this one ship that seemed to have been highjacked. He wanted an explanation for this and it better have been a good one. 

He finally made it to his destination and two doors flew open automatically and he stepped into the busy control room. Lots of Saiya-jin''s were scurrying around this way and that preparing for take off and making sure the other ships were ready to leave as well. 

"Ah, Prince Trunks," said a shorter Saiya-jin walking up towards the Prince in a hurry, "You''ve got the message. It seems that the King has an urgent emergency for us to follow up on, and-"

The man stopped short as Trunks pushed him out of the way and went to the communications center part of the control room.

"I need to contact my father," he told the communication''s director with a stern and somewhat cold look. The Prince did not seem happy at that particular moment and no one wanted to question him or make him even more upset for fear of their lives.

"Yes sir," the director soon went to work and started to punch in a bunch of codes and soon looked up towards the big screen of the room they were in. Another Sayia-jin soon popped up on the screen with a questioning look.

"The Prince wishes to speak to the King," the communication''s director on board the ship said to the other Sayia-jin before he could ask them what they wanted. The screen soon went blank for a second and after a little while the King appeared on it.

"What is it, brat?" he said not sounding so pleased.

"I want to know why we have direct orders to leave right away!? They came from you but we are not done with this Planet yet. All we need is at least a few more days. We have only the southern part left and one of the smaller Moons-"

The Prince was cut off as the roar of the King seemed to blare over the speakers of the communication''s area.

"Do as I say! Do not question my authority! You will leave now and bring your sister back and also that damned outlaw dead or alive!"

With that said and done the communications link was soon cut off and the screen went black.

"What the hell is my sister doing off the planet?" the Prince questioned out loud to no on in particular.

Soon the shorter Saiya-jin that was talking to Trunks when he had first entered the control room spoke up again. "That''s what I was trying to say to you, my Prince. It seems that your sister had been kidnapped by none other than the outlaw 17 himself..." The last of his words seemed to trail off a bit but was caught by anyone that was listening to the shorter Saiya-jin at the time. 

The Prince clenched his fists tightly. Of course Bra would go off and get herself kidnapped. It didn''t surprise him at all that she had. She was always trying to run away and get out of the castle. Typical. This time she ended up getting herself kidnapped, maybe it was what she wanted since she did want to get away all the time. 

Trunks sighed to himself seeing that he would have to go after her and bring Vegitasei Warrior Elite along too.

"Do as my father wishes and prepare to leave at once," he said as everyone in the room soon went back to running around and getting ready to leave. 

Well when he found her he would probably give her a good tongue lashing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bra sat there in the chair, well there wasn''t much else she could really do because she was tied down. She kept on struggling against the ropes every now and then. Well when she wasn''t trying to keep her balance from having the chair and herself fall to the ground because with their newly broken wing of the ship it was quite hard to keep steady and not fall over with how bumpy the ride had now gotten. She sighed to herself as she looked down at the ropes keeping her to the chair. She assumed that her wrists were now red from trying to twist them around so much with even chance she got to free herself. It was no use though. She just couldn''t get them to budge at all. 

"Dammit!" she heard another curse word from the front of the ship along with another loud banging noise with some more curses to follow that. 

Seemed like 17 was still having a very hard time trying to get the ship under control...still. She really didn''t mean for it to happen, for all she knows they could probably crash on this nearby Planet, that they were supposed to land on sometime soon, and die in the crash. It wasn''t exactly a nice thought to come by. If they were going to crash it would be nice to not be tied up. Maybe that way she could come out of it alive. After all she was part Saiya-jin.

All of a sudden the ship shook violently causing Bra to lean back in the chair she was in so that she wouldn''t go toppling over like the other various objects that had flown forward and past her quickly.

Maybe the ship was landing right now. She couldn''t exactly see if they were still in space or landing at that moment because 17 had tied her up in one of the middle rooms of the ship and had gone back to try and get the thing under control. But with how many curse words she heard coming from his direction she basically thought that they were as good as dead.

The ship soon shook again but this time it was jumping up and down making all the other objects plus herself bounce around. 

"What the-" Bra was cut off as the ship seemed to have made contact with something as she heard a screech of metal underneath her. Then she ship took a very sharp turn causing her chair to fall over all of a sudden and have her land on her side. She couldn''t exactly push herself back up and her face was pushed down against the floor. 

After a second the ship seemed to have stopped and she slide back over the floor to the other side of the room with the other objects on the floor from the force of the back momentum. 

"Ugh.." she groaned to herself and tried to at least get the chair back up on it''s feet. She heard footsteps coming towards her and saw a pair of shoes walking towards her and heard a soft chuckle.

"Shut up you bastard!" she said to him still mad at him for tying her up and then coming in here and laughing at her.

"Now, now Princess. I just saved our lives. You should be thanking me," he said to her making no movement to help her up from her current position.

"Yeah right. Like I''d ever thank you for anything," she said still struggling to get back up but the ropes she was tied with weren''t helping any.

17 then reached down and grabbed the back of her chair and sat her back up. She was thankful that he put her back and upright but she wasn''t going to say so, plus she still have to get untied and escape from him. 

"What do you say...?" 17 asked her.

"Bite me," Bra said in a very unprincess like manner.

"Hm, maybe I should''ve just left you there on the floor then," he said kicking one of her chair legs so that she would have to lean over to the other side, a little, to keep herself from falling back down and ending up in the position she was just in a second ago.

"Now, I have to get this tin can repaired and we shall be on our way. You on the other hand shall stay here and keep quiet unless you do wish to die. I''m not particularly happy with you at the moment," he told her sternly.

She just shot him a cold glare that would probably make any normal being back away from her. Instead he just walked towards her as cocky as ever and grabbed one of the ropes tying her down and pulling on it tighter. She tried to pull herself away from him so that he wouldn''t be able to tie her down tighter but it was no use. He made sure that they were all pretty tight so that she wouldn''t be able to get away and headed from the main door of the ship, Bra glaring at him the whole time. 

Bra heard it open squeakily and then heard it close. It sounded as if it were about to fall apart. She soon started to struggle up against the ropes again and looked around the room for anything that could maybe help her to escape the bindings. 

'I''ll show him,' she thought to herself, 'I''ll get out of these stupid things and he''ll come back and I won''t be here. I''ll contact my father somehow and be back home in no time.'

She seemed to be getting angrier ever second and soon a piece of the rope started to give way...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: Ok well I think that I''ll just stop right there. ^^ I basically think that this could be somewhat a filler chapter and it was kind of boring. XD Sorry if I repeated myself ever but hey, can''t always be perfect in my writing. . Okies well please R&R. ^^ Oh and can someone tell me how to spell kidnaped? On my spell checker it said that it only has one P but on dictionary.com it says that it has two but then it says it also has one. It just got me so confused. X_x; So sorry about that. Also maybe you can give me some kind of idea''s for what I should do. I have an idea in my head but I''m not 100% sure if I like it. I hope I get to write again soon here. See ya! 

~*~Makoto~*~


	6. Escaping and Different Languages

The Princess and the Outlaw

  
  


by Chibi Makoto

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with DBZ/GT. ^^; So that means the characters.

Oh yeah and this is my disclaimer to my last chapter. I forgot to put one up! Eep!

  
  


AN: Ok well my computer was being screwy with the last chapter and it ended up putting two of these ' in between words like "I'll, he'll, they'll" Stupid computer! So sorry for that. X_x It could've been confusing for some. Now onto the story. ^^ Oh yes and thank you anyone who reviewed my last chapter. I have to thank Vegeta's lil Princess twice because I forgot her in the last thank you part of my AN last chapter. EEP! Sorry about that. So thank you. ^^;; Now onto the story...

  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  


Now these ropes that were tying the Princess down did not want to seem to give way. She could feel them ever so slowly starting to loosen little by little but not good enough for her to get out of them. Her wrists burned as she struggled some more and it almost felt like the ropes were cutting into her. In fact they were probably cutting into her with how forcefully she was trying to pull out of them.

  
  


"Oh come on...dammit!" she said to herself and decided to give her wrists a little break from the pain that she just now started to feel coming from them. They burned a lot, but she just couldn't give up, not right now. Otherwise 17 would be back soon and probably get some new ropes to tie her down with like some sort of criminal. 

  
  


All of his little comment to her over the past hours came flooding back into her mind once again as she thought about him tying her back up with new ropes. Just thinking of him and how he treated her made her angry. She gritted her teeth together and started to tug on the ropes once again more forcefully if that was possible. Her wrists were now throbbing with pain but she still went on. 

  
  


Finally one of the pieces of the rope decided to give way and with a little "ping" sound as it broke in half. Not really noticing that she had succeed in at least starting to break through the rope the Princess still struggled. She stopped for a second giving her wrists another little break and stared down at the ropes.

  
  


"Well at least I got somewhere," she said with a little sigh seeing the piece of the rope that had broken. She was actually starting to give up hope by now. She closed her eyes and slumped back in her chair. Well she shot right back up again once she felt a pain shooting up from her spine after leaning up against the chair. She glanced behind her and then mentally slapped herself for not seeing this sooner.

  
  


She had leaned up against her own tail. (Yes they have tails, I just forgot to mention that in the beginning ^^ ) It soon popped out of the little hole in the pants that was made for the tail and started to sway back and forth behind her. 

  
  


'Hm...' she thought to herself, maybe her tail could work to her advantage and help her out of this predicament. It would be easier for her tail to untie the knots of the ropes that were around her chest and stomach area but what good would that do if she couldn't get her hands out of their ties in the end. She decided to give up on the tail idea and start going back to what she was originally doing. She wiggled her wrists around trying to loosen the ties a little more. 

  
  


Her hands were tiny they could fit through... eventually. 

  
  


After what seemed like another good half hour of struggling against those ropes she finally got one of her hands through.

  
  
  
  


"Oh, yes, yes! I did it!" She squealed with delight and then started to until her other hand and reach behind her and undo those ropes. 

  
  


She stood up on her feet and started to stretch out. It can get very uncomfortable from being in a sitting position for so long and then being tied up also didn't help any. She glanced down at her wrists which still burned with pain and saw that they were red and a little cut up. 

  
  


"I should probably wash them," she said to herself glancing around the ship for any kind of water supply that could cool down her rope burned wrists. She found a sink and quickly went over to it, just to find out that it didn't work when she turned it on.

  
  


"Great just great!" she said. She had already wasted enough time already getting free and 17 would be back soon if she didn't get out of there. So ignoring her burning wrists she set out to the main door of the ship. 

  
  


She saw the main door and pushed the button that sat next to it to open it up, only the button was cracked and the door wasn't looking all that nice anymore. 

  
  


'Probably from our crash landing,' she thought, 'or maybe the giant rock I made us hit.'

  
  


At least now she would be able to escape from 17. So she wasn't regretting hitting that big asteroid anymore now.

  
  


The door creaked and squeaked open enough for her to step outside of it. It was daytime she saw as the one of the sun's of the planet beamed down on her making her squint her eyes. She looked around to see exactly where they had landed. They were in the middle of what looked like a large forest. Except the tree's looked kind of blue? She shook her head to make sure that she was seeing things right and sure enough her eyes were fine and not seeing things. The "forest" looked eerie and wasn't looking like it wanted any outsider's to wander into it. 

  
  


Well she basically had two choices: either wait here for 17 to come back and see that she disobeyed him yet again and endure his wrath or go into this creepy blue weird "forest" and maybe never come out alive. Well if she actually thought about it either way she had a chance of getting killed. 

  
  


So she decided to go with her second choice and head out into the "forest."

  
  


She stepped away from the ship and heard the doors once again creak shut behind her. Well even if she wanted to go back and wait for 17 now she wouldn't know how to get back in. The outside of the ship looked like it was missing the open button. 

  
  


With one last glance at the ship she took off into the "forest." She was at a somewhat slow and steady walk at first and kept her senses on guard at all times just incase she ran into someone or something unexpected. Her tail swished back and forth behind her as she started to rapidly gain speed in her walk from being so nervous. 

  
  


It was actually kind of odd why she was so nervous. She had always tried to run away at home. Trying to get outside of the castle. But she usually only made it as far as the outer field's and was caught instantly. She would scream, kick, and throw out threats of what she would do to the guards if they didn't let her go that instant. She had always hated being cooped up in that stuffy old castle. Kind of ironic how she wished more than ever that she was back there at this very moment. 

  
  


'Well you always wanted an adventure Bra,' she thought to herself, 'Now you've finally gotten one. Happy now?" A frown came across her face. 

  
  


Unknown to her, she had been walking for quite sometime and had soon come across a clearing. She stopped at the edge of the forest to look out and see what was there. It seemed to be a little town. 

  
  


'Great! Now I can find someway to contact daddy and he will know where I am and I'll be home in no time!' she though throwing a celebration inside her head. She walked out into the clearing beyond the forest with a new happier step in her walk. 

  
  


As she approached the little town the noise started to increase rapidly of yells and laughter. She looked around and saw many creatures of many different species were gathered around here and there in this town. It was actually quite interesting, the Princess had never seen anything quite like it. She walked into the town and some people smiled at her as they passed by. Others would give her dirty looks and glance over at her tail and say something in their own tongue to the other creatures/being's they were with. 

  
  


"Um..excuse me," Bra said to what looked like a lady wearing a blue sort of dress but she had purple scales on some parts of her face and arms. "Do you know where there is a communication's center around here?" Bra asked her.

  
  


The woman shook her head a little and then spoke something in a language Bra did not understand indicating that she did not understand Bra as well.

  
  


"Sorry, I don't understand you but thank you anyway," Bra gave the lady a smile and was soon on her way. She hadn't thought about anyone speaking a different language. She walked slowly down the town listening in on the other creature's conversations trying to see if she could understand anything they were saying but she couldn't. She half wished that some other Saiya-jin would come walking down the street and could translate for her what she wanted. 

  
  


She sighed to herself as she walked into what looked like one of the local taverns. She took a seat by herself in the corner getting weird looks from many different creatures and some others not noticing her at all. Some stared at her tail as it swayed back and forth behind her. 

  
  


A short creature man soon walked up to her and spoke in his own language towards her, eyeing her tail a little. It seemed like he had asked her a question. Bra assumed that he asked her either what kind of drink she wanted or what she wanted to eat. She gave him somewhat of a blank look seemingly very confused.

  
  


"Um...do you by chance speak, Saiyas?" She said to the man with more than a little hope that someone around here could understand her. But the man just shook his head and shrugged a little not getting anything that she had said also. Bra sighed and waved her hand at him indicating that she did not wish to have anything. So he strolled off in somewhat of a gruff manner and went to serve some other creatures, preferably one's that knew had to speak his language and would order something.

  
  


Bra then slouched down in her seat. 'I've finally escaped, gotten through that nasty awful forest thing and now no one can understand me here!' She thought.

  
  


Well...17 could understand her but she didn't wish to go and look for him. Besides asking him to translate for her, that is if he could speak the language, didn't seem like a good idea. He wouldn't be to happy with her for escaping from the ship to begin with let alone help her try and get back to her home planet. 

  
  


Unknown to Bra at that very second a group of shady figures in the tavern had noticed what kind of language she had spoken...and didn't seem all to pleased with it when they realized what she was...

  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


AN: Dun Dun Dun. ^^ Well we've at least gotten out of that ruined ship. Poor Bra, she can't understand anyone! I guess I'm calling her language Saiyas, don't ask me why but I just typed that when I was writing. *lol* I'm surprised that I got this part done so quickly though. I was bored and so decided to write. ^^ YAY. I have to go and look for a job soon here so I guess I won't have as much free time as I would like. Plus school will start up again in two weeks. Maybe I'll be able to get out one or two more parts before that. Depends on how much time I have here. Ok, well I hope you liked this part. Please R&R! I would like to know what you guys think, and maybe you can give me an idea or two to help me along here. Until later days!

  
  


~*~ Makoto ~*~

  
  



	7. Her Power and Reuniting

The Princess and The Outlaw  
  
by Chibi Makoto  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DBZ/GT characters. ^^ I do in some way own this little plot  
and any of the made up character's I have. (Don't worry I won't add in any OC to this ficcy,  
probably. I don't really like OC most of the time)   
  
AN: Thanks for the reviews! ^^   
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
Bra sat around in the tavern for awhile. Just watching the strange creatures come and go.   
Sometimes she would try to listen in on their conversations seeing if she could possibly  
understand any of them. She had taken up studying other languages in her teachings back home  
but she just didn't recognize any of the one's that she heard.   
  
She just didn't know what to do. She couldn't speak the language. So how was she supposed to  
find the communications center? Let alone, find something to eat, find a nice upper class place  
to stay and some new clothing. She didn't even have any money and she wasn't exactly an expert  
thief. Not that she was going to steal anything from anyone.   
  
Time and luck just hadn't been on her side lately. She got up from her seat in the tavern and  
walked outside glancing around. Her tail swished happily back and forth behind her. One of the  
sun's was finally setting which seems to have left the planet in a darker atmosphere. She still had  
some time, though, before the second one would set over the horizon.   
  
Well, she would just have to try her luck out at anyone who passed by her and looked somewhat  
nice and see if they could possibly understand her.   
  
"Um, excuse me," she said to what looked to be a part fish man walking around. His skin had a  
blue tint to it and he glanced at her strangely. He didn't seem to want to be bothered by her and  
kept on walking right past her.  
  
"How rude..." Bra muttered to herself. 'If they only knew who I was. I'm a Princess for crying  
out loud. No one would ever just brush me, of all people, off,' she thought to herself with a little  
angry glare watching the fish looking man's back as he went on his way through the town.  
  
"Oi, Saiyas you speaks?" she heard a voice speak behind her. She quickly turned around to see a  
group of three scaled creatures behind her. They were obviously men and didn't look all that  
pleased. They were grubby and probably hadn't showered or cleaned themselves off in weeks.   
  
Bra didn't seem to notice this though. She was just so happy that someone could actually  
understand her, if only just a little bit.   
  
"Yes," she nodded at them with a pleasant smile on her face. "I would just like to know where  
the communication's center is. You see I'm kind of lost and wish to find my way back home.   
But we- I mean, I had an accident with my ship and ended up here. And then-"  
  
She stopped talking to them as they seemed to approach her. A little too closely for her liking.   
  
"Well well... We's gots ourselves a Saiya-jin, men, and a prettys one at thats," one of them  
muttered smirking a little at Bra. She didn't like the way this was heading and she automatically  
glared at the creature who was speaking in front of her.  
  
Her senses then went into overdrive seeing as she was out numbered and didn't like the way they  
were speaking to her. She didn't have that much experience in fighting. Though maybe they  
weren't looking for a fight?  
  
"We've thought that Saiya-jin's had black hair. What is you? A lowly half-breed? From what's  
you've wearing you seem like a lowly one. You has a little monkey tail so you must be  
Saiya-jin's," what looked to be the leader of the group was speaking to her. The other two were  
smirking and seemed to be looking Bra's body up and down a couple of times, liking what they  
saw.  
  
Bra just slowly backed up a little trying as hard as she could not to show any sign of fear, what  
did they want with her?  
  
"Hey, Moishbi, can we a keeps her? She's mighty pretty and it would be a waste to kill such a  
pretty thing," one of the other men walked towards her, "We could use her, for a... funs things..."   
  
He then winked at her making Bra shoot him an even darker glare than the one she had on her  
face earlier.  
  
"Like I'd ever be your space whore," Bra spat back at him moving further away.   
  
"Oh, she has spunks. I've like that..." the same man that was talking then approached her  
grabbing onto one of her arms and brought her more forward and pressed up against his body.   
Bra let out what sounded like a cry of protest, closing her eyes and panic started to seize her  
body.   
  
The next couple of seconds went by in a blur. A purple light seems to shoot the man, that held  
Bra, backwards making him fly threw the tavern window they were just in and having him land  
in an unconscious lump on the floor. Bra stood there blinking for a couple of seconds as screams  
sounded out as the locals started running away from the "battle". If Bra could've understood their  
language she would know that they were screaming out things like, "Demon child."   
  
Bra looked around to see where exactly that purple light or whatever it was came from. No one  
had rescued her, so had she done that? She glanced down at her hands and one of them seemed  
to have a little hint of a trail of smoke coming off of it. Since when did she have the power to do  
that?  
  
The two other men stood there also in a little shock. They hadn't sensed any form of power from  
the girl before. So how had she done that? They both regained their composure and one ran  
back to check on their friend to see if he was even still alive, while the other stood his ground  
seemingly getting ready to fight the girl.  
  
Bra saw this and screamed as the man came at her with his fists clenched and ready to fight. She  
didn't have time to run so she backed up a little and crossed her arms at her wrists in front of her  
closing her eyes waiting for the man's fists to impact against her.   
  
But his punch never came. She heard the yells of the town's creature's running all around still  
screaming and getting away from the fight. Then she heard fighting and a cry of pain come from  
what sounded like the man that tried to attack her. But if she wasn't the one fighting who was?   
  
"17!" she cried out as she saw him standing over her attacker's body. He seemed to have  
knocked him out and saved her. There was still another one of those stupid goon's left. She saw  
him, with the man that she had hit slumped over his shoulder, looking a little scared.   
  
"You better run before we change our minds and decide to kill you!" she yelled at him making a  
punching gesture with her hands.   
  
The man then high tailed it out of their grabbing his other buddy, that 17 had knocked out, on the  
way and not looking back.  
  
"Haha. Teaches them to mess with the Saiya-jin Princess," Bra said in a high and mighty kind  
of tone.   
  
"Oh really?" she heard a voice say from the side of her. She glanced over to see 17 standing  
there with a not so happy expression on his face.  
  
"What?" she said a little to innocently.  
  
"I thought that I told you to stay put back on the ship. What are you doing here? How did you  
get out?" he said the anger seeming to rise up in his voice with every word he spoke.   
  
"Well I got kind of bored you see and I was hungry," she lied, "Plus I thought that you were dead  
or something so I ah...came to look for you!"  
  
He let out a fake laugh. "Nice story Princess, lets go." He walked over to her grabbing onto one  
of her wrists not so gently and pulled her along with him down the road.  
  
"Hey- let go! Where are we going?" she asked. Her wrists still burned a little from being tied  
with the ropes.  
  
She didn't seem to get an answer out of him though as they walked up to a local Inn. They  
entered the small building getting some more weird looks. It wasn't ever day that these people  
saw such strange outsiders. 17 then spoke to what looked like the Inn's Keeper, in another  
unknown language that Bra didn't understand. When she got back home she would make sure to  
study up on...er... whatever language it was they were speaking. 17 then reached into a pocket on  
his guards uniform that he was still wearing and gave the Inn keeper some silver coins. The  
creature then gave him a key and pointed him in the right direction.  
  
17 pulled the reluctant Princess along with him up some stair and into a room.   
  
"We'll stay here for the night," he informed her.  
  
Bra looked around the place. She made a disgusted face and shot back at him, "I cannot stay  
here! It just isn't right. I mean, Princess don't stay in THESE kinds of places!"  
  
The place seemed to be over a thousand years old. It's walls were old splitting wood. It wasn't  
even painted. It had a large bowl and a pitcher on top of a table which she took to be the place to  
wash up and only one bed. The mirror looked like it had just been dug out of the ground it was  
so dirty. Wait a second- one bed?!  
  
"Well where's your room?" Bra asked him. He gave her an odd look and pointed down at the  
ground indicating that this room was his room.   
  
"Where am I staying then?" she asked him. He did the same thing and she gave him a  
your-kidding-right? kind of look.   
  
"Can't have you running off and getting into even more trouble now can I, Princess?" he said to  
her.  
  
She crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head to the side, showing that she was not  
happy at all with this sort of arrangement. 17 just smirked at her and started for the door.  
  
"Get some sleep. You look like you need it. We'll be heading out tomorrow. I still have some  
business to tend too." With that he left the room. Bra heard a little click on the other side of the  
door and guessed that he had locked the door from the other side. But being her and knowing 17,  
a little at least, she went over and checked to see if he really did lock it. She put her hand on the  
not so clean nob and tried to turn it. It was locked.   
  
She sighed to herself in frustration. Once again locked away like some caged animal. Why did  
he still need her anyway? Not like she'd be any use to him still. Wait. What if he was planning  
on killing her and leaving her body in the middle of that scary blue forest? Then why would he  
have saved her though? Or, maybe, he was planning on selling her to the nearest slave ship to  
make some money off of her. There were a lot of "what if's-" that ran through her mind at that  
time. There was nothing that she could exactly do about it right then.   
  
She glanced across the room and went and sat down on the bed. Well at least the bed seemed  
somewhat clean. She was not going to be sleeping on the floor. 17 could do that. There was a  
barred window above the bed and she could see that it was already dark outside. The moon was  
just peaking out over the horizon. It had been a long day. Scratch that, a long and tiring day. So  
with her eyes starting to close from the lack of sleep she'd had she laid down on the bed and  
curled up to have sleep overtake her.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
AN: Yay! ^^ There's the next part. O_o Kind of boring the end of that was. ; I'm sorry I  
didn't get this out sooner!! I started school up again in January and I thought that I'd be able to  
finish this part before school but I didn't. ~~; This was supposed to be a LOT longer than it is  
but I decided that I would just stop there. ^^ Well, I should answer some of the questions  
running through Bra's mind, maybe in the next part. I'm sorry if that doesn't come out for  
awhile. x_x Blame it on my school work. It just totally runs my life. ~.~; ~sighs~ Please  
R&R! ^^ Maybe give me an idea or two, that would help! ~ Makoto 


End file.
